On a day like today
by BlackBurningHeart
Summary: El destino unirá nuevamente los caminos de León S. Kennedy y Claire Redfield, para una nueva misión que podría decidir el destino del mundo y el suyo………
1. Propuestas

**On a day like today.**

**Los personajes e historia original pertenecen a Capcom.**

**La historia se desarrolla 6 meses después de los acontecimientos ocurridos en Resident Evil: Degeneration.**

**Prologo: Meses después de el conflicto con WillPharma, la humanidad se vera amenazada por un nuevo virus que deriva del T y G. El destino unirá nuevamente los caminos de León S. Kennedy y Claire Redfield, para una nueva misión que podría decidir el destino del mundo y el suyo………**

**Capitulo 1: Propuesta…**

**El cielo se encontraba completamente nublado, las negras nubes hacia a pesar que ya la noche había caído, a pesar de que apenas eran las 2:30 de la tarde……esto se debía a una sola razón……nieve……la época invernal había llegado a Estados unidos y comenzó a cubrir con su blanco manto las zonas norte del país, aptas para este tipo de clima. Unos de esos casos era la cuidad de Little Rock en Arkansas; resguardada en su pequeño departamento, una mujer de unos 26 años, cabello rojo fuerte y ojos azules, observaba el follaje desde el ventanal de su living, completamente hipnotizada por el mismo. Después de un largo tiempo observando el tiempo sacudió su cabeza de forma negativa y se reprochaban en voz alta su falta de concentración en el trabajo.**

**No, es suficiente, Claire, debes hacer el trabajo que Jill te pidio……- Exclamo la peligrosa enérgicamente.**

**Observo la notebook que reposaba en su regazo y suspiro pesadamente al ver que tan solo llevaba escrita dos líneas del plan de proyecto para B.S.A.A., que amablemente Jill le había pedido que hiciera; desde el incidente con WillPharma, Claire dejo Terra-Save ya que su hermano Chris Redfield le ofreció un puesto en B.S.A.A, donde comenzaría con modestos trabajos hasta poder ser parte de un miembro activo de esta, Terra-Save comenzaba a disolverse por la falta de contribuciones, por lo tanto acepto seguir con su lucha junto a Jill y Chris en su organización. A ella le encantaba ayudar de cualquier manera posible, pero……ya hacia como 6 meses que se dedicaba únicamente ha realizar trabajos escritos para su hermano; era muy aburrido y extraño para una mujer como ella, acostumbrada a la acción, pasarse las tardes enteras escribiendo ensayos y reportes, uno tras otro………**

**Miro nuevamente la maquina y su vista se nublo del cansancio mental que tenia a culpa de ese trabajo, que cada vez se le volvía mas lento y agotador a cada día. Finalmente cerró la Laptop y la dejo apoyada en la mesa ratona que se encontraba frente al sillón en el que la ojiazul se encontraba apoyada, dirigió nuevamente su vista a la ventana, mirando las vacías calles, carentes de movimiento, mientras un recuerdo la invadía……**

**Flash back:**

**Todo se encontraba completamente oscuro, sus ojos eran casi **

**completamente inútiles en esa situación por lo que agudizo su oído, incluso también su olfato, para detectar a los moribundos cadáveres que invadían el edificio en ese momento; en sus manos sostenía un paraguas blanco y rojo, para defenderse, sus corazón latía a mil por hora y sentía como la adrenalina corría por todo su cuerpo a gran velocidad un, aun así no permitía que eso disminuyera su calma (Eso era un juego de niños comparado a todo lo que había vivido años anteriores).**

**Un ruido la puso en alerta, a continuación una brillante luz la dejo segada; una varonil y grave voz, le dijo en un susurro potente "Agáchate", Claire por simple instinto obedeció la orden y en un dos por tres, tres zombis a su espalda cayeron al suelo inertes.**

**Sorprendida mira hacia arriba y se encontró con un hombre fornido, de cabellos rubio, de fracciones serias y penetrantes ojos grises, extendiendo su mano para ayudarla, la chica reconoció al instante a su salvador…..esa escena era como un Deja Vú para ellos, del día en que se conocieron en Racoon City….ese hombre era ni mas ni menos que León S. Kennedy, el "novato" que la ayudo a escapar de aquella pesadilla, que le indico el paradero de su hermano, su compañero, su amigo……..**

**Fin Flash back.**

**Últimamente no podía sacarse ese recuerdo de la cabeza………o mejor dicho a León……cada vez que trataba de concentrarse la imagen del joven aparecía en su mente y junto a este todos los acontecimientos vividos con él; Claire aun no tenia bien que clase de relación había entre ellos, las circunstancias en que se conocieron y en las que se encontraban comúnmente eran extremadamente extrañas…..y por lo general peligrosas……. pero aun así ella sentía una conexión muy fuerte con el rubio que no podía definir en palabras, siempre pensó que su encuentro fue pura confidencia que la llevaron a la supervivencia, hasta que Chris le dijo una frase que cambio su perspectiva completamente….."Las coincidencias no existen, solo las causalidades".**

**Su encuentro con León había sido por una causa, que aun no tenia bien definida, pero de la cual estaba muy agradecida ya que sentía un gran aprecio por le muchacho……**

**Ohhh León……no sabes como te extraño….- Comenta con anhelo, mientras pensaba en la última vez que lo vio irse en su helicóptero, hacia una nueva misión…….**

**Mientras tanto en Washington, la nieve no detenía el movimiento cotidiano de los trabajadores…..sobretodo los del gobierno, ya que resiente información los tenia muy ocupados….pero sobretodo preocupados. Un hombre de unos 28 años, de cabellera rubia, ojos grisáceos y rostro serio se dirigía hacia una de las oficinas del Servició Secreto de los Estados Unidos; al llegar una mujer una tanto mayor que él, de pelo negro, ojos de igual color y pequeños anteojos redondos, lo recibió con un saludo cordial y lo invito a sentarse enfrente de su escritorio.**

**¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí Hunnigan? Todos se ven muy alterados…..y tu por lo general tu no me sitas personalmente- Dedujo el rubio sin perder la calma, ni la seriedad de su actitud.**

**Esto es un asunto completamente dedicado, por lo tanto requiere cuidado……la conexión por teléfono nunca es segura del todo, a pesar de que nosotros seamos quienes manejan las conexiones….- Explico Hunnigan de manera apresurada.**

**Vallamos al grano…..¿cual es mi misión?- Pregunto impaciente el Agente.**

**Relájate León, como ya te he dicho esto no hay que tomársela a la ligera……tal vez…….esta misión sea la mas difícil de toda tu carrera…..**

**Por lo tanto también la mas peligrosa…- Finalizo León por ella.**

**Exacto……Prosigo a contarte de que se trata esto………**

**Después de una larga explicación de los hechos ocurridos en Rusia, en una región rural cerca de Moscú, los cadetes de Hunnigan procedieron a realizar los preparativos para la partida de León. El Agente observaban distraídamente a los hombres moviéndose de un lugar a otro, mientras esperaba que su superior imprimiera los datos necesarios para comenzar su trabajo; pero algo llamo la atención del joven, los peones no estaban preparando tan solo una mochila para el viaje….sino dos y en una se estaba introduciendo ropa de Agente….pero las que correspondían al sexo femenino……Tras atar unos cuantos clavos sueltos, se dirigió nuevamente a la mujer y algo asertivo pregunto:**

**¿Para quién se supone que es ese bolso?- Pregunto, señalando el que se preparaba junto al suyo.**

**¿De verdad creíste que te mandaríamos a una misión tan peligrosa a ti solo?- Dijo sarcástica sin dirigirle la mirada.**

**¿Y por lo menos puedo saber el nombre de mi acompañante?- Pregunto algo molesto por el resiente descubrimiento.**

**No te preocupes….ahora mismo debes ir hacia su departamento a convencerla para que participe contigo en la misión……**

**¿Qué acaso tienen un Agente renegado que se niega a obedecer ordenes?- Bromea divertido.**

**No……Claire Redfield no forma parte de nuestra organización gubernamental, así que deberás ir a convencerla de que coopere con nosotros….- Responde como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.**

**La mente de León se torno en blanco en el momento que Hunnigan menciono el nombre Claire Redfield; "no" se dijo mentalmente una vez que su mente regreso a su cabeza "Claire no puede participar en una misión tan arriesgada……simplemente no puede….."**

**¿Por qué Claire Redfield?- Pregunto simulando serenidad.**

**Ella es miembro de una organización muy importante llamada B.S.A.A., en caso de que requieran esfuerzos y nosotros tengamos alguna dificultad, lo mejor es tener un respaldo seguro donde apoyarse…..no queremos que ocurra lo mismo que ocurrió en España…..- Dirigiéndole la mirada nuevamente, notando el leve vestigio de preocupación en los grises ojos de su Agente, cosa muy rara en él…**

**¿Pero por que ella?....¿Por que no Chris Redfield o Jill Valentine o incluso John Andrew?- Insistió León.**

**Jill Valentine y Chris Redfield forman un papel muy importante en la organización como para arriesgarlos; y después no encuentro una persona mas adecuada que Claire Redfield como tu apoyo; es una muchacha experimentada en el campo, que maneja a la perfección el arma y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sabe un poco de medicina en caso de alguna emergencia, es muy inteligente respecto al tema y una buena recopiladora de datos………sin contar que ustedes ya han trabajado en equipo y saben entenderse entre ustedes, por lo cuál ya garantiza que no habrá disputas……- Argumento la pelinegra, dejando prácticamente sin palabras a León- ¿Alguna pregunta mas?**

**No….- Contesto resignado**

**Bien………aquí están todos los detalles de la misión y papales necesarios, en caso de que surja un problema legal……aunque dudo que ocurra por la ubicación de los hechos… (Le entrega los papeles) todas sus cosas ya están en el Jeep, que te espera afuera para ir a Little Rock…..allí se encuentra Claire Redfield, una vez que la logres convencer, avísame por radio y diríjanse al aeropuerto donde los espera un Jet privado, que los llevara a Rusia….(La interrumpe).**

**¿Y si no la logro convencer?....**

**Entonces me llamas y veremos que hacemos….no olvides que Claire Redfield es tan importante para esta misión como lo eres tu……no dejes que tus sentimientos se interpongan en el deber, si es necesario miente…pero has todo lo que puedas para lograrlo….¿Entendido?**

**Como el agua……- Responde algo caído.**

**Bien, nos mantendremos en contacto….adiós, y suerte…- Extiende su mano y la estrecha con León.**

**Igualmente para ti……- Responde coralmente y se retira rumbo a Arkansas….**

**Eran alrededor de las 7 de la tarde cuando el timbre del departamento de Claire sonó, ella se sobresalto levemente y despertó del sueño en que se había sumergido a la tarde rato después de almorzar algo ligero. En un principio sospecho que se trataba de Sherry, quien habría salido de la Universidad para visitarla, tal como lo hacia todos los fin de semana; pero su sorpresa fue gigante al ver la provinente figura de León Scott Kennedy, quien la saludo cordialmente, cuando abrió la puerta…**

**León…….- Susurro atónita.**

**Hola Claire, tiempo sin vernos ¿no?- Dijo serio pero cordial.**

**Oh….por dios, no puedo creerlo, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto con emoción y felicidad que no pudo ocultar.**

**¿Recuerdas que la ultima vez habíamos quedado en vernos en una situación mas normal?- Pregunto un tono divertido al ver la reacción de la chica- Incluso tu lo propusiste.**

**Je, je, claro que lo recuerdo…..pero lo ultimo que me esperaba este día, después de 6 meses, es que te aparecieras esta tardecita en mi apartamento….- Dijo divertida siguiéndole el juego y sonriendo abiertamente.**

**Entonces…… ¿Me invitas a pasar?- Pregunto en el mismo tono juguetón que venían empleando en la conversación.**

**Pero como decir que no, a León S. Kennedy…- Dijo moviéndose a un costado de la puerta y haciendo un gesto como para que entrara.**

**El hombre esbozó una leve sonrisa y pasó al hogar de su amiga….mirando curioso sin perderse ni un detalle del lugar de pequeño y acogedor lugar; Claire después de cerrar la puerta se dirigió a la cocina y desde allí en voz alta dijo:**

**Siéntete como en tu casa…..yo en un momento voy…**

**El rubio sin dejar de observar el lugar se sentó en el sillón negro de tres lugares que ocupaba el living junto a otros dos sillones de uno, una mesa ratona, un televisor de tamaño mediano y un gran ventanal que daba una hermosa vista de la pequeña cuidad, y parte de las montañas. El lugar era bastante pequeño, apenas cruzada la entrada se encontraba el pequeño living antes descrito, desde donde se podía ver el resto del departamento; a la derecha había dos puerta…… una por la cual había entrado Claire y otra que se encantaba cerrada; y del lado derecho había dos puertas una completamente cerrada y una semiabierta que permitía ver parte de lo que suponía ser un baño.**

**Tan concentrado estaba en el "reconocimiento del lugar" como el lo llamaba que no noto que Claire ya se encontraba frente a él, con una bandeja con dos tazas de café humeante y un plato con galletas. León sonrió con gesto tranquilo y sinceró ante la hospitalidad de su amiga; y mientras ella tomaba asiento a su lado, tomo una de las tazas y dos galletas y prosiguió a degustar la merienda que se le ofrecía; al probar el café una sola cosa se le pudo venir a la mente….."Justo como a mi me gusta"… café no muy fuerte con un poco de leche y dos saquitos de sacarina era él café perfecto para él; pero como casi no tenia tiempo ahora para hacerlo el mismo-, y conseguir uno así en la cafetería o en una maquina de café era imposible, sentía que hacia años que no lo probaba…..y para sumar, a la pelirroja le había salido perfecto……**

**¿Cómo sabias que….?- Quiso preguntar curioso ante el conocimiento de la muchacho sobre como le gustaba el café, pero ella le respondió antes que terminara su pregunta…**

**Tu me lo contaste mientras inspeccionábamos la Comisaría de Racoon City……- Contesto con su típica actitud jovial pero tranquila.**

**¿Me pregunto como llegué a contarte esto mientras recorríamos una comisaría llena de muertos?- Pregunto irónico pero a la vez impresionado por el relato de su primer encuentro.**

**Je, je, recuerdo que dijiste que era para aliviar la tensión…**

**Después de la declaración de la Claire el recuerdo llego a la mente de León como un destello de luz…**

**Flash back:**

**Ambos recorrían los largos pasillos de la comisaría del lugar, con las armas en alto y atentos a cualquier señal de ataque; a medida que avanzaban mas, la tensión aumentaba, al igual que los destrozos del lugar; la expectativa de que algo malo iba a pasar era su peor enemigo en ese momento. León se sentía muy nervioso, pero no era nada comparado con los nervios de la chica a su lado, pudo notar dos o tres temblores provenientes de su cuerpo y la respiración acelerada de esta………la comprendía a la perfección, el siendo un oficial preparado para situaciones de crisis sentía cierto temor por lo que pudiera ocurrir, se imaginaba ella, que apenas era una estudiante y una chiquilla como estaría…….y pensaba "Es muy valiente y fuerte….otra no hubiera podido soportar ni dos minutos, sin experiencias con armas en una cuidad cubierta de zombis". Un sentimiento de deber le llego al corazón; sintió la necesidad de calmar los nervios de la joven, pero…… ¿Cómo hacerlo?…. con la situación en que se encontraban………miro a su alrededor y diviso una maquina de café tirada en el suelo, y una idea se le vino a la mente……**

**Sabes…..odio las el café de maquina y de las cafeterías…-Dijo de repente el joven novato.**

**La castaña quedo extrañada ante la repentina aclaración del muchacho….completamente colgada a la situación y lo miro de la misma forma en que se sentía en ese momento, deteniendo el paso…**

**¿Por qué…..?- Pregunto de manera inconciente, pero sin perder su expresión de sorpresa.**

**Ya sabes, uno siempre le gusta el café de una manera….ya se a muy dulce, o muy fuerte, o muy condimentado…………y las cafeterías y esas entupidas maquinas siempre te lo hacen igual de feo…- Agrego relajado, como si fuera una conversación normal de todos los días.**

**¿Y a ti como te gusta el café?....- Pregunto con una sonrisa que el rubio le había podido arrancar.**

**No muy fuerte, con un poco de leche y dos saquitos dos sacarina....- Le devolvió la sonrisa- ¿Y a ti?...**

**Je, je, je……bien suave, con una cucharadita de azúcar y muy poquita leche…**

**Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa tierna, y se encontraban mucho mas relajados para dar cara a los problemas; pero un sonido corto en agradable momento, poniéndose en alerta nuevamente y dirigiéndose hacia el lugar de donde se produjo el ruido……pero esta vez no temblaban, ni sentían nervios, mas bien estaban bien seguros de cómo actuar, fuera, lo que fuera………**

**Fin Flash back.**

**No puedo creer que aun recordaras eso…..- Dijo nostálgico, al terminar el recuerdo escondido en su mente.**

**Pues….para el caso tu tampoco lo olvidaste…..**

**El sonrió y prosiguieron a seguir tomando sus cafés, cuando minutos después el Agente rompió el hielo nuevamente…**

**Y dime….. ¿Vives sola aquí?- pregunto curioso, dando un nuevo vistazo al lugar**

**Si……pero los fin de semana, después de la universidad, Sherry viene a quedarse aquí….así que esa habitación (Señala la puerta cerrada junto al baño) es su habitación….**

**¿Sherry vive contigo?……no lo puedo creer, hace 7 años que no la veo….debe haber crecido mucho…**

**La ojiazul se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a una de las repisas al lado de la ventana, segundo después regreso con su amigo con un retrató en la mano. Ella le entrego el articulo al ojigris, y en él vio una foto de Claire, junto a un hombre un poco mayor a ella de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, un tanto musculoso y una adolescente de unos 19 o 20 años de cabello rubio muy claro y ojos celestes, aun mantenía una cara infantil que León reconoció en el momento……**

**De verdad no lo creo (Señalo a la rubia) ¿Esta es Sherry?...- Pregunto sorprendido por lo mucho que cambio.**

**Así es…..y él (Señala al otro ocupante de la foto) es Chris…**

**León ya conocía al famoso Chris Redfield, pero había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que lo había visto, sus rasgos se había vuelto mucho mas maduros y su musculatura aumento, sin contar que sus ojos se notaban más profundos y su peinado ya no era tan juvenil………**

**Todos habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez que los vio, pero lo peor fue que Claire también había cambiado mucho, cuando la vio meses atrás, pero el ni había notado ese cambio……sin embargo su caso no era aislado ya que Claire le ocurría lo mismo con él…**

**Todos han cambiado mucho…-Dijo casi en un susurro como diciéndoselo a el mismo.**

**Si…..- Coincide en tono soñador, como si quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera.**

**¿Qué estudia Sherry?...**

**(Sonríe) Sociología…..y se nota que le gusta por que no solo le va fantástico sino que también se esmera mucho en el estudio…**

**Y…. ¿En que se anda Chris?...**

**Trabajando en la B.S.A.A……pero como a él le sigue encantando la acción ahora se encuentra en una misión en África con una compañera de trabajo…..No tengo idea de que se trata, pero……el ya es grande para hacer su vida sin que yo lo interrogué como un policía….**

**¿¡Eres acaso Claire Redfield…..la que se lanzo a cualquier lugar con tal de encontrar a su hermano…!?- Exclamo sorprendido.**

**Pero en ese momento no sabia nada de él……ahora me mantengo informada de su estado por la B.S.A.A., sin contar que ellos cuidan mucho de uno de sus fundadores….(Tose falsamente y susurra) creo que es el favorito…- Dijo en son de broma.**

**Je, je, je….me imagino…. ****(Cambia su expresión relajada a una seria)…Claire esto no puede esperar mas….**

**La joven lo mira extrañada, por el cambio repentino del rubio….**

**¿Qué no puede esperar?.....- Pregunto confusa.**

**El verdadero motivo por el cual vine aquí……**

**El semblante de la chica cambio por uno de frustración, desvió su mirada, evitando verlo, y coloco una mano en su boca mientras murmuraba cosas, como diciéndose a mi misma, pero que León aun así puso escuchar.**

**Debí imaginarlo…..trabajo…..- Susurro eso último antes que el Agente retomara el tema.**

**Claire……..sabes muy bien que mi trabajo es muy extenuarte, y puedo casi asegurar que el tuyo también……(Toma delicadamente su barbilla y la mueve para que lo mire mientras le hablaba) Amos luchamos por una misma causa, a pesar de haber tomado rumbos distintos…..el destino nos ha unido nuevamente para derrotar a los sicarios de Umbrella……..ESTA VEZ, TE NECESITO A MI LADO……- Dijo en un tono tan suave que no parecía de él.**

**La menor de los Redfield bajo la mira al piso y reflexionó mas sobre la propuesta, cuanto lo volvió a mirar sus ojos decían todo…. "¿Por qué yo?"…**

**Claire eres la mas calificada para una misión así……yo no puedo hacer esto solo, necesito apoyo; posees una habilidad increíble en combate y manejo de armas, valor, conocimiento…..sabes tanto o mas de esas cosas que yo, y conoces a la perfección lo que nos enfrentamos……No hay nadie mas calificado para este trabajo que tu…- Concluyo seguro.**

**¿De que se trata esto?...-Pregunto un tanto preocupada. **

**Se ha detectado actividad del virus G, T y Verónica; en una zona rural de Moscú……nuestro deber es evitar que esto llegué a la cuidad y averiguar quien es responsable de esto y neutralizarlo………Al parecer no es solo eso…informes dicen que se esta creando un nuevo ser a base de los 3 virus…**

**¡¡¡¿Los tres?!!!....-Pregunta alarmada- Pero esos seria…**

**Catastrófico lo se…..Ya no me queda tiempo en avión parte en algunas horas y debo llegar al aeropuerto…..Claire ¿Qué decides?...**

**Otro silencio de sepulcro se instalo en la habitación, la joven mujer repaso la conversación y hechos pasados para llegar a una conclusión; su suave voz retumbo en el departamento con su respuesta que seria decisiva para el futuro de ambos…**

**Yo he decidido……..**

**Se que en este capitulo no he introducido mucho, pero ya se podrá buena la historia, tal como dije esto es mas que nada una introducion….**

**Espero que les guste**

**Adiós**


	2. Tiempo de marchar

Los personajes e historia original no me pertenecen.....pertenencen a Capcom

**Capitulo 2: Tiempo de marchar…**

**- Yo he decidido………-Baja la cabeza y suspira- Ser tu apoyo en esta misión…..**

**León sonrió con satisfacción ante la respuesta de Claire, a pesar de que no quería involucrarla en esto a su amiga, en el fondo su corazón saltaba de alegría al saber que no importaba cuan arriesgada o peligrosa fuera la situación, ella lo ayudaría sin dudarlo.**

**Pues será mejor que nos vallamos……antes de que el avión se valla sin nosotros……**

**Bien, pero espera a que me prepare un poco de ropa…- se levanta del sillón para dirigirse a su cuarto; pero el rubio la detiene antes de que se fuera del Living.**

**No hará falta eso……el Servicio secreto se ha encargado de armarte un bolso con todo lo necesario….**

**Lo miro con asombro, pero a los poco segundos frunció su ceño- ¿Todo lo necesario?- León asiente- ¿Todo..todo….?**

**Todo, todo….- Responde sereno, con una risa contenida.**

**Cepillo de dientes….**

**Si…**

**Ropa…**

**Si……**

**Celular…**

**Comunicador satelital**

**Armas……**

**Todas las que quieras…**

**Ropa interior…- Esta vez lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa picara.**

**Si…- Respondió al igual que las demás preguntas, pero con un pequeñísimo sonrojo.**

**Bien, solo déjame avisarle a Sherry y Jill, que no estaré por un tiempo…… Es misión secreta así que supongo que no debe decirles adonde voy realmente ¿Verdad?.....**

**La B.S.A.A debe saber de esto, no se puede ocultar a una organización que se encarga del Bioterrorismo algo tan importante como esto….Además tal vez necesitemos su apoyo durante la misión…..**

**OK….ya entendí……A Jill debo decirle la verdad y a Sherry no….enterado Capitán Kennedy, me retiro a informar mi estado…- Dice divertida y entra en su habitación a hablar por su teléfono.**

**El Agente se queda mirándola embobado, con una pequeña sonrisa, hasta que recuerda que debía avisar a Hunnigan, de que estaba listos para partir. Tomo su comunicador y marco al único numero que llamaba con ese aparato; a los pocos segundos su superior aparece en la pantalla del comunicador.**

**León, justo a tiempo ya te iba a llamar…. ¿como fue la primera misión?- pregunta con la misma expresión de siempre; León se preguntaba como así para siempre tener la misma cara en cualquier situación.**

**Un éxito, ahora mismo esta dando aviso a la B.S.A.A….**

**Genial……ahora apúrense que el avión parte en dos horas….- Espeto exigente.**

**Tendré que pasar los limites de velocidad….- Bromeo.**

"**Ja, ja"……muy gracioso León….si te agarra la policía ya sabes que hacer…- Responde irónica**

**Lo se……haré lo mas rápido que pueda….**

**Avísame cuando estés en el avión….**

**Si es que llego…- Responde aun en son de broma.**

**Adiós León….- Y corta la conversación de forma no muy amistosa.**

**Je, je………- Rie divertido.**

**Parece ser que hoy estas de muy buen humor…- Dice Claire que ya se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, esperando por él- Para bromearle de esa forma a tu jefa….- Con una sonrisita traviesa.**

**Mmmm……Digamos que me entusiasma la idea de tener una misión solo nosotros dos……- Contesta con una sonrisa seductora y un tono inusual en sus palabra.**

**La pelirroja se quedo completamente congelada ante las palabras del Agente, y un fuerte sonrojo se instalo en sus mejillas, cosa que hizo sonreír más a León…**

**Vamonos antes de que perdamos en avión….**

**Ella asiente y salen del departamento, no sin antes que Claire apagara todas las luces y serrara la puerta con llave.**

**Una mujer vestida de rojo y cabello negro corto, se adentro en una mansión de aspecto lúgubre, perteneciente al condado de Salem's Lot en el estado de Maine. La mujer de provinentes curvas ni se molesto en tocar la puerta simplemente entro; encontrándose con en un ámbito muy oscuro y sucio; dio un vistazo rápido a su alrededor y visualizo un aislada luz que provenía desde el salón principal. Al llegar allí vio al delgado hombre de anteojos rectangulares y cabello corto canoso, al que llamaba jefe; sentado en un gran sillón al estilo victoriano (Al igual que el resto de los muebles del lugar) frente a la chimenea prendida, sus largos dedos sostenían una copa de Gin.**

**No deberías andar tan despreocupada por estos lares…….- Le dice el hombre con una voz completamente escalofriante.**

**Ni que andará desarmadas……siempre es mas conveniente no mostrar el arma en un principio……haces creer al enemigo que tiene la ventaja…..y en cuanto menos se lo espere……- Sonríe- Además no seria conveniente que me atrape la policía por andan armada en la calle….**

**Bien has como quieras……como sea no te llame para tener charlas de amigos…..tienes trabajo que hacer….- Apoya el vaso en una mesa cercana y se levanta de su asiento.**

**¿Qué es esta vez?...**

**Un viejo amigo me llamo y me comento acerca de crear la arma Biológica perfecta……la verdad no me intereso mucho al principio pero después de unos cuantos detalles del proyecto, cambie mi opinión al respecto……- Le cuanta dando vueltas frente a ella.**

**Y quieres que consiga ese nuevo virus ¿no?....**

**Virus o persona……**

**Lo mira extrañado por el segundo término empleado.**

**Aun no se mucho de esto, así que la información será parte de tu trabajo también……- Aclara el hombre mirándola penetrante.**

**Entendido……pero…. ¿no crees que sea una trampa?.....**

**Sonríe con malicia- Por eso te mando a ti querida…..hay alguien mas buena para escapar que tu……no lo creo……Voy a estar en el África por lo cual no me podrás contactar….de todas maneras dudo que necesites llamarme**

**¿Qué avión debo tomar?....**

**El que te deje más cerca de Moscú……la casa de mi amigo queda cerca de San Petersburgo, en la zona rural al noroeste de la cuidad….Las armas y las tarjetas están el la bodega de arriba como siempre…….**

**Pues entonces me marcho cuanto antes….- Finaliza la conversación la mujer de rojo y se dirige al sótano de la mansión; pero antes de salir del salón, el hombre advierte:**

**Es probable que te encuentres con algunas ratitas del gobierno…- La mira con gesto enojado- No valla a ser que estos te distraigan del trabajo como paso en Racoon City y en España…**

**Esta vez no pasara……- Aseguro marchándose del lugar.**

**Ya se encontraban a pocos kilómetros del aeropuerto de Little Rock, increíblemente el aeropuerto se encontraba bastante lejos del hogar de Claire por lo cual ya llevaban como una hora de viaje; y tan solo faltaba media para que el avión se marchara; a pesar de que era un Jet privado, tenían que ser puntuales, ya que sino era destinado para otro uso del gobierno. Y eso solo significaba una cosa….perder tiempo….que era lo ultimo que debían desperdiciar. Afortunadamente estaba muy cerca por lo cual tardarían unos 15 minutos en llegar.**

**León se dio el privilegio de por unos segundos apartar su vista de la desierta carretera y observar a su acompáñate que dormía placidamente en su asiento. Una sonrisita apareció en sus labios al pesar que era una suerte que llevara cinturón de seguridad, ya que si frenaba de golpe, ella sin duda saldría volando por el parabrisas; también le causaba gracia el hecho de que la pelirroja le había confesado que durmió casi toda la tarde, y no pretendía hacerlo mientras se encontraban en el auto……Pero León sabia muy bien que no iba a poder cumplir con su palabra……por que el sabia la debilidad que Claire tenia con los autos….ella misma se lo había confesado cuando escapaban a una cuidad cercana una vez fuera de Racoon City……**

**Flash Back:**

**Caminaban a paso cansado por la carretera que de seguro los dirigiría a un lugar seguro….lejos de aquella cuidad, un lugar donde pudieran descansar de aquella pesadilla; el sol del mediodía no ayudaba a los fatigados sobrevivientes de la catástrofe. La bomba ya había caído en la cuidad del infierno y ya habían dejado a Sherry a cargo de unas personas de confianza que también habían logrado escapar de Racoon City (Entre ellos la tía de Sherry,** **Kate Boyd****) en unas camionetas; hubieran llevado a Claire y León también a una cuidad cercana, pero ya no quedaba espacio en los vehículos, y en ese momento Sherry era la prioridad, a pesar de que fue muy difícil despegarla de su salvadora, la cual prometió volver a reunirse con ella.**

**Ambos sentían que en cualquier momento caerían rendidos de cansancio, pero de pronto se escucho una potente bocina. Una camioneta o mas bien una furgoneta estaciono junto a ellos, la puerta corrediza se abrió y una mujer de cabellos cortos de color castaño claro y ojos verdes, les extendió la mano invitándolos a entrar.**

**Ustedes son Claire y León…. ¿no?- Pregunta amistosa.**

**¿Cómo lo sabes?...- Pregunta en voz cansada la ojiazul.**

**Por que nosotros trabajamos con tu hermano……- Dice jovial, señalando a los dos hombres que iban en la parte delantera de la camioneta.**

**¡¡¡¿Mi hermano?!!!.....- Pregunta exaltada- ¡¡¡¿Dónde…..- La interrumpen.**

**Ahora mismo se encuentra en Europa combatiendo a la Corporación Umbrella- Contesta el hombre que iba al volante, el cual tenia cabello rubio y unos anteojos negros redondos.**

**El otro hombre, que iba de acompañante, muy musculoso de ojos oscuros y pelo corto de igual color, lo golpeo juguetonamente y le reprocho:**

**Ohhh, que especifico, David…..**

**¿Y que mas quieres que le diga?...- Pregunta visiblemente fastidiado.**

**Que se encuentra en Paris, por ejemplo....que nos dirigimos para allá…- Responde con una sonrisa.**

**¡¡¡¿Van para allá?!!!....- Los interrumpe Claire, casi con desesperación.**

**Así es por eso los pasamos a buscar…- Responde la mujer.**

**Esperen un minuto….- Esta vez interrumpe el novato policía- A Claire la conocen por su hermano….. ¿Pero y yo?**

**Vimos los informes de la policía….- Responde relajada la chica, mostrando su actitud completamente opuesta a la de sus acompañantes.**

**León y Claire intercambiaron miradas, buscando la aprobación del otro, finalmente ambos asintieron y subieron a la furgoneta. La mujer de la furgoneta hizo las presentaciones formales de ella y sus colegas; ella era Rebecca Chambers y fue miembro del equipo Bravo de S.T.A.R.S., en la expedición en los bosque de Racoon City; mientras el rubio era un simple miembro de los S.T.A.R.S., llamado David Trapp; el ultimo John Andrews era un policía de tan solo un año de experiencia. Después de una pequeña conversación sobre lo ocurrido, lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de la camioneta. **

**León miraba el piso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, cuando sintió que algo le tiraba de la manga, miro a su lado y vio a su amiga pelirroja con cara somnolienta y su cuerpo ligeramente apoyado contra el del rubio policía.**

**¿Qué ocurre Claire?...- Susurro a la chica algo preocupado.**

**Vigila que no me duerma……- Susurro en tono cansado.**

**La miro extrañada y prosiguió- No creo que halla nada de malo en que duermas un poco después de toda esta locura- Respondió comprensivo.**

**Es que no entiendes, los chicos dijeron que era probable que fuéramos atacados por algunos soldados de Umbrella……**

**Je, je….¿Estas tan casada que no te puedes mantener despierta?- Pregunta divertido.**

**No….no es eso….es que….- Se sonroja levemente- Es el movimiento del auto…..siempre me quedo dormida en el auto…sin importar que halla dormido 3 días seguidos me duermo igual……tiene como….un efecto somnífero en mi….**

**Ja, ja, ja….no te preocupes…..te mantendré despierta…- Ríe divertido por la resiente confesión de la muchacha.**

**Gracias……- Simplemente contesta antes de que volviera el silencio al lugar….**

**Fin Flash Back.**

**Tan perdido en sus recuerdos, que cuando se quiso acordar, ya habían llegado al aeropuerto. León reviso la hora en su reloj, y solo tres palabras escaparon de su boca:**

**Justo a tiempo……**

**Estaciono el Jeep, en el estacionamiento privado, y saco los bolsos de la parte de atrás del vehiculo. Se acerco a nueva cuanta la menor de los Redfield, y con una leve sonrisa, tomo el hombro derecho de la mujer y la sacudió suavemente para despertarla; con el movimiento Claire despertó un tan brusca y lo primero que vio fue a León con una hermosa sonrisa (Según Claire), se llevo su brazo derecho a sus ojos y un gemido se le escapo de los labios….**

**Mmmm……Demonios…- Aparta su brazo para ver a su amigo- me quede dormida…. ¿verdad? **

**Así es…**

**Mierda……yo no quería dormirme…..ya dormí demasiado…-Se queja, moviendo el cuello, que hacia ruido por la mala posición que en la que durmió en el viaje.**

**Je, je…..Basta de quejas, el avión parte en unos minutos- Le extiende la mano y la ayuda a levantarse.**

**Casi todo el viaje se la pasaron conversando sobre el trabajo de cada uno, y situaciones cotidianas, que resulto ser una charla muy cómoda y entretenida para ambos.**

**Ya estaban cerca de llegar a su destino, León observaba el follaje, mientras Claire se cambiaba su ropa por la que el Servicio Secreto le asigno. El ojigris ya vestía así por lo cuál no necesitaba un cambio de vestimenta……de hecho ahora que lo pensaba casi siempre vestía su ropa de Agente, por lo cual lo raro seria verlo con ropa normal; pero él se dedicaba únicamente a su trabajo (El cual amaba) y el uniforme era tan cómodo que era casi imposible desprenderse de él. Con la vista perdida en el horizonte, el rubio no noto la presencia de la chica que regresaba, ya lista para la misión. **

**Valla eso si que es cómodo…con razón nunca te lo quitas….- Comenta Claire, monitoreando su nuevo equipo.**

**León volteo a verla, y quedo atónito ante la visión que tenía frente suyo……El uniforme le quedaba perfecto. Consistía en una remera negra, de la misma tela que la de León, de mangas cortas; con la porta pistola colgando en su espalda y un pequeño cuchillo al frente; en las manos portaba una especie de muñequeras que le sentaban muy bien; Después llevaba una bermudas negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas que se ajustaba a la perfección con sus curvas; y por ultimo las botas completaban el juego. "Igual de hermosa que cuando la conocí en Racoon City….." pensó Leon mientras seguía con su inspección; a él siempre le habían gustado las mujeres de carácter fuerte y golpearan duro, todas las mujeres con las que había salido se dedicaban a oficios peligrosos, como policía o incluso bombero, pero sus relaciones siempre duraban poco y nada; como por ejemplo la ultima relación que tuve con esa tal Ángela, que no duro mas de un mes; él era muy mujeriego y nunca se había enamorado de verdad, la única que tal vez se podría decir que llego a tocar el corazón del Agente, fue Ada Wong, quien resulto trabajar para Wesker y lo traiciono, engaño y rompió su corazón mas de una vez. Pero Claire ella era diferente, era igual o mas fuertes que las demás mujeres, pero ella era pacifica y ayudaba a los demás por los métodos menos violentos posibles; no era de entrar en acción a menos que se viera obligada y siempre priorizaba a los demás, cuidándolos de cualquier peligro…..aunque eso implicara ponerse en peligro ella misma………en resumen Claire era una mujer excepcionar…..corazón de oro con personalidad fuerte…..una combinación casi perfecta. Leon sabia que para él ella también era diferente, sentía una conexión muy fuerte entre ellos, desde el momento en que la conoció…..y si lo pensaba era una de sus pocos verdaderos amigos….Su relación era muy extraña, ya la circunstancias que los unieron lo eran de por si…….pero aun así Leon siempre había visto a Claire como algo valioso que debía cuidar como si fuera una piedra preciosa (Después de todo ya no quedaban chicas como esa)……Tal vez por eso nunca se había atrevido a verla como lo que realmente es…..una mujer…..una hermosa mujer. Bueno o eso fue hasta que la vio vestida así como la tenia ahora frente suyo….**

**Emmmm…Leon…..Tierra llamando a Leon……¡¡¡Leon!!!!- Lo llama Claire agitando la mano frente de la cara del rubio.**

**¿Que….que ocurre?- Pregunta aun algo perdido, y sacando la mano de Claire del frente de su cara.**

**Je, je……De verdad no puedo creer, ¿Quién diría que Leon Scott Kennedy, fuera tan soñador, que no se dio cuenta que ya llegamos?- Dijo Claire divertida, ante la mirada algo perturbada de su compañero.**

**¿¡¡¡Ya llegamos!!!?- Pregunta alarmado, y mira por la ventana para encontrarse parados en una abandonada vieja pista de Rusia.**

**Si……por suerte por aquí apenas nieve…..pero hace mocho frió, según me dijo el piloto; por lo que será mejor ponernos los abrigos- Prosigue con un sonrisa**

**Si….- Dice Leon, recuperando su postura nuevamente.**

**Después de unos minutos, salieron del avión y se despidieron del piloto; era eso de las 5:30 de la tarde por lo cual ya estaba atardeciendo (En invierno atarse temprano y amaneces tarde), era así que tenían que alojarse en una posada cercana que del gobierno les había asignado durante la misión ya que quedaba cerca de las resientes actividades Biológicas. No era conveniente usar autos en misiones tan confidenciales como esas por lo cual tenían que llegar al lugar a pie……**

**Después de una exhaustiva caminata en la que se dedicaron a mirarse disimuladamente, llegaron a un pequeño edificio de tres pisos, de madera a estilo antiguo, que se encontraba en medio del bosque; que si no fuera por que se podía ver un poco de movimiento desde el ventanal del primer piso, se podría llegar a pensar que estaba en completo abandonó**

**Aquí es…-Anuncio Leon, después de consultar a los datos que Hunnigan le había dado.**

**Que lo disfruten...aunque nadie lea :P  
**


	3. El informante Parte 1

Hola!!!....primero qeu nada gracias por los Review...me siento muy feliz , de que les halla gusta :D

En el proximo capitulo comienza la accion.....ya que veo que se esta poniendo muy aburrido jeje :P

Sin mas preambulos, el Capitulo

Los personajes y la historia original no me pertenecen....pertenecen a Capcom

Capitulo 3: El informante (Parte 1)

Si no hubiera sido por la escasa luz de la habitación, y el simple baño que se encontraba a la izquierda del cuarto, definitivamente tanto Claire como Leon, hubieran pensado que volvieron a la Edad Media. Desde el momento en que entraron al edificio, cada mueble, cada piso, incluso las tres únicas personas en el lugar (Aparte de ellos), tenia un aspecto medieval, que lo hacia aun mas lúgubre de lo común; y su habitaron no era la excepción…..

Si la gente cree que el Gobierno siempre brida el mejor servicio a sus Agentes durante las misiones, estaban muy equivocados……

Y aquella habitación era la viva prueba de ello…..el espacio era muy reducido, al atravesar la pesada puerta de madera de entrada, había un estrecho pasillo, donde solo se podía ver una pequeña bombita de 25W colgando del techo, un estante diminuto del lado derecho y la puerta que daba al baño (Que, según Claire, era lo mejor del hotel). Al final del pasillo se encontraba la habitación, la cual consistía en un gran armario, dos camas antiguas de una plaza divididas por una mesita de noche y una mesa de trabajo con una silla al frente de la misma y con una gran ventanal arriba, que daba una hermosa vista del extenso bosque.

Apenas llegaron, después de un agotador día, dejaron las mochilas arriba de una de las camas y se sentaron el la otra, dando un largo suspiro, cayendo en un largo silencio.

La dueña del hotel parecía ser una persona muy agradable- Comento Claire, rompiendo el hielo- Me parece que le gustaste Leon…..- una risita escapo de sus labios con su ultimo comentario.

Leon frunció el ceño y con algo de dureza contesto- No es gracioso Claire

Ja, ja, ja, ¿No te agrada la idea? No tendrías que aguantarme y tendrías más espacio- Agrego Claire, aun en son de broma.

Si….pero correría el riesgo de que me violen- La contradigo Leon, recordado, en contra de su voluntad, los momentos vividos hace unos minutos atrás……

Flash Back:

Al entrar en el establecimiento, lo único que revieron los amigos fueron miradas inquisidoras, de las pocas personas que había en el lugar. A ambos Agentes no les gustaba para nada el aspecto de los inquilinos del hotel.

Uno de ellos, era un hombre grande y alto, musculoso, de cabello azabache largo hasta los hombros y corte disparejo, del lago izquierdo de la cara tenia una cicatriz que caí horizontalmente a lo largo de todo su rostro, un parche cubría su ojo derecho y su rotosa ropa de color oscuro le daba un aspecto aun mas temible, sentado en el Bar del hotel que ocupaba todo el primer piso, comiendo su cena con extremada lentitud, su oscuro ojo negro parecía poder penetrar la piel con una sola mirada.

El otro era casi todo lo contrario, flaco, de estatura media y pelo corto, que extrañamente estaba completamente blanco, a pesar de que parecía ser un hombre muy joven para tener tantas canas, una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro y sus ojos apenas estaba abiertos, por lo cual no se podía distinguir el color de sus ojos, vestimenta bien arreglada de color blanco como la nieve, tenia una copa de Gin en la mano derecha y una revista en la izquierda.

Al llegar a la barra del Bar, se encontraron con una mujer robusta, de cabellos rubios y ojos marrones claro, de aspecto amable y una sonrisa sincera, vestida con un vestido de verano, que no iba para nada con la época; aun así la calefacción del lugar deba una sensación de calidez que casi obligo a Claire y Leon a deshacerse de sus sacos después de unos minutos en el establecimiento.

¿Que se les ofrece jóvenes viajeros? Es algo tarde y me temo que no pude establecerse sin una reserva, pero les puedo ofrecer algo de comer o beber.

Tenemos una reservación al nombre de Leon Scott Kennedy…- Contesto Leon en todo neutro.

Mmmm…….Déjenme ver……- Saco una pequeña libreta y comenzó a buscar en una corta lista que se encontraba al final de la misma- Kennedy……..Kennedy……. ¡Aquí esta!.....Leon S. Kennedy y Claire Redfield.

Así es….

Muy bien, su habitación es la 209, en el tercer piso…..- Le entrega la llave a Leon, mientras lo observaba descaradamente…..cosa que no paso de ser percibida por Claire….ni por Leon.

Muchas gracias……- Contestó cortes el rubio, disimulando no haber notado la mira lujuriosa de la mujer

De nada….nombre es Atelia Vinográdov, cualquier cosa que necesiten avísenme…….- Mira a Leon mas acosadora aun- "Cualquier cosa"….- Dijo acentuando aun mas las ultimas dos palabras.

Lo haremos….- Dijo Claire ya algo molesta por la actitud de la mujer hacia su amigo.

Estaban apunto de subir las escaleras, cuando Atelia los detuvo nuevamente…

Mmmm……perece que llevan mucho equipaje…..las habitaciones son pequeñas……no necesitan otra para el caballero- Ofreció la mujer, manteniendo aun su mirada fija en el ojigris.

No gracias estamos bien….- Respondió Leon, ya algo preocupado por la acosadora rusa.

¿Seguro?- Insistió.

¡Seguros!- Contesto por el rubio de mal talante la pelirroja, mientras le dedicaba a Atelia una mirada asesina- Vamos Leon….- Y tomo al hombre del brazo, llevándolo hasta las escaleras.

Él obediente la siguió, hasta que llegaron al segundo piso, ya lejos de miradas extranjeras, la ojiazul le soltó el brazo, con un pequeño sonrojo y mucho mas calmada. Mientras que el hombre a más relajado, agradeció a su amiga:

Gracias Claire……yo no soy muy bueno para deshacerme de ese tipo de mujeres sin amenazarlas con una arma…..

No hay de que…….pero creo que desde ahora deberás tener cuidado al entrar y salir del hotel….

No me lo recuerdes….- Concluyo fastidiado.

Fin Flash Back.

Gracias, creí haberte pedido que no me lo repitieras……- Espeto algo brusco.

Je, je, relájate…..era solo para relajar un poco el ambiente….- Dijo con una sonrisa, mas segundos después su expresión se volvió seria- Esos sujetos en el Bar no me gustaron para nada…

No….a mi tampoco…..

Me preocupan Leon……- Confeso en voz quebrada.

Leon, la miro extrañado, iba a preguntar que era lo que le preocupaba tanto, pero la chica se le adelanto y señalo a los bolsos, donde tenían todo su arsenal….

Oh, eso…….tienes razón para esta preocupada…- Dijo pensativo.

Creo que deberíamos buscar un lugar donde esconderlos…..- Con voz mas calmada

No creo que sea conveniente, guardar todo junto en el mismo lugar……nos conviene distribuirlas a través de toda la habitación….

Oh, mejor aun……a través de todo el hotel…..o incluso también por los alrededores, no será difícil esconder armas por el bosque……- Sugirió Claire,

Parece ser buena idea….nunca se sabe lo que pueda ocurrir y siempre es bueno tener un As bajo la manga……

Antes de que la chica respondiera, se escucha un portazo desde la puerta. Los sobrevivientes de Racoon City se miraron…. ¿Quien podría tocar la puerta a esta hora?...... en un hotel que casi parecía abandonado, y justamente a su puerta. Claire saco su arma, y Leon asiente, en señal de aprobación y también saca su pistola; sigilosos se acercan a la puerta, una vez allí, el agente le indico a Claire que se quedara atrás suyo y lo cubriera…obediente, se posiciono atrás de Leon apuntando a la puerta lista para lo que fuese; mientras que él se dispuso a abrir la puerta con el arma en alto……..

Pero apenas la abrió, el cerro instantáneamente, dándole un gran susto a su compañera

¿¡Que demonios…….- Expreso casi en un grito, aun con el arma en alto.

Tranquila…….es la dueña del hotel…..guarda el arma…- Le indico él en un susurro.

(Suspira) Hayyy Leon…..vas a hacer que me muera de un infarto….- Le espeto en voz baja, mientras guardaba la arma en su lugar.

El rubio guardo el arma y a nuevas cuentas abrió la puerta, esta vez por completo, del otro lado, la Sra. Vinográdov los recibió con una calida sonrisa y ese asentó que tanto la caracterizaba como residente del país….

Pensé que podrían tener hambre….así que les venimos a sugerir el menú de esta noche…para que llenen sus barriguitas…..- Dio tres golpes a su provinente estomago.

¿Qué hay en el menú esta noche?....- Pregunto curioso Leon.

De entrada tenemos sopa Borsch, de plato principal Pelmeni ypor ultimo de postre tenemosla tarta Príncipe Negro.

Mmmm….suena bien- Comento Claire.

Pero la mujer no dio importancia a Claire se dirigió a Leon- ¿Desea comer Sr. Kennedy?

Si, por favor prepárenos dos menús, y enseguida bajamos…

Si, señor……

Apenas la mujer se marcho, Leon miro a Claire y le sonrió brevemente, esta le devolvió el gesto y se dirigieron a la plata baja del edificio, a llenar sus vacíos estómagos.

Solo espero que la comida sea buena….por que sino te juro que me compro una carpa y acampo en el bosque- Exclamo Leon jovial.

Ja, ja, ja, me pregunto si la señora Vinográdov, quisiera administrar tu pequeña carpa- Se rió, siguiendo el jueguito

Muy graciosa Claire…..- Esto último lo dijo un tan molesto.

Ja, ja, ja, no te pongas así, piensa por el lado de que casi no estaremos aquí……

Si…….y de que te tengo a ti, que tiras miradas que matan, ja, ja- esa vez, fue el turno de reír de Leon y el de vergüenza de Claire.

El lugar no era, de los que a ella le gustaban, era demasiado oscuro y monótono……pero bueno, trabajo era trabajo y no siempre se podía alojar en un buen lugar….mejor que el mal oliente pueblo de España era……

Se acerco al calefactor y aumento el mismo, las guaridas subterráneas no eran precisamente lugares calidos en invierno….de hecho eran mas fríos que un lugar normal.

Una pequeña alarma sonó en las computadoras del fondo, la pelinegra se acerco a ellas, y encendió el monitor principal, revelando la imagen de su jefe, Wesker……

Bien, Sr. Wong, me he tomado la molestia de evitarle un problema y mandarla directo al punto…..

¿De que se trata?- pregunto monótonamente.

Aparentemente ha aparecido un informante misterioso…….se lo llama Red Rum….y se lo identifica por su capucha roja y brazo vendado……

¿Donde lo encuentro?....

Más no es el sujeto correcto….

¿A que te refieres?...-Pregunto algo confundida.

Serás sita por Red Rum, mas eso no será mas que una carnada, al verdadero sujeto que debes encontrar es a Murder…..

¿Como lo identifico?....

Ohh…no tengo una descripción física, lamento decir que deberás estar atenta en todo momento y ya ves a ver que en el momento indicado, lo identificarás…..y le sacaras la información correcta…

Bien…. ¿Cuando y donde?

Mañana, en la noche en Stanislav's, es como "el Boliche" del pueblito….es el lugar mas alborotado del pueblo……por no decir el único.

Bien, cuente conmigo señor……

No vallas desarmada……

¿De verdad me cree tan tonta?....

Y por ultimo y mas importante de todo………evita a Red Rum, a toda costa….de verdad no quiero tener que mandar a otro Agente, por que te moriste por algo que se pudo evitar……

La comunicación se corto…..y una sola duda le quedo a Ada Wong….. ¿A que se refería con el momento indicado….y por que advirtió tanto por ese tal Red Rum?

Ya satisfechos con buena comida, se encontraban en la habitación preparándose para ir a dormir, Leon recibió una llamada de Hunnigan, mientras Claire se cambiaba de ropa en el baño. Cuando la pelirroja salio cambiada del baño, se dirigió a su cama, al lado de Leon, que ya reposaba en ella.

¿Qué te dijo Hunningan?- Pregunto Claire mientras se tapa con las sabanas.

Mañana, son tenemos que reunir con un informante en un puesto del pueblo llamado Stanislav's a la noche.

Ah si…. ¿Y como es?

Lo único que me pudo decir es que usa capucha roja y tiene un brazo vendado; responde a Red Rum…..

Mmmm… hasta el nombre suena aterrador- Bromea Claire, haciendo una escalofríos falso.

Si…..mejor vallamos a dormir……hoy ha sido un largo día….- Aconseja el rubio

Ni que lo digas- Apoya Claire cubriéndose con las colchas…

Una vez acomodados, Leon apago la lámpara de noche…y se dispusieron a dormir……sin mucho éxito, ya que tenían cierta sensación de intranquilidad, que no les permitía conciliar el sueño; por lo que estuvieron, boca arriba…observando el frió techo de madera……

Leon…….- Llamo Claire suavemente

Si, Claire….

¿Alguna vez has tenido pesadillas sobre lo que ocurrió esa noche?- Dijo en tono un tanto inseguro, por la reacción de su amigo.

……Si….montones de veces- Confeso Leon, dudando por un segundo si decir la verdad; el no era de contar cosas tan personales a la gente, y menos de sus tormentosas noches, que atraen recuerdos horrorosos…….pero ella había vivido ese tormento con él; y sabia lo que se sentía…aun ahora después de mas de 7 años de aquel acontecimiento- Y aun a veces las sigo teniendo……. ¿Y tu?

Lo mismo……..

¿Por qué preguntas?.....

Es que necesitaba saber que yo no soy la única, que en ocasiones tiene miedo de dormir- Aclara en voz quebrada.

Leon no dijo nada, simplemente extendió su mano hacia Claire, como ofreciéndole un apoyo……una contención esa noche…… La menor Redfield sonrió conmovida por el acto del muchacho y tomo su mano fuertemente; el Agente también sonrió, y sorprendentemente a los pocos minutos ambos cayeron en brazos de Morfeo, pero sin soltar la mano del otro………ahuyentando las pesadillas con la presencia del otro…….

A la mañana siguiente, tomaron un desayuno rápido en el hotel, ya que, según Leon, la comida era lo mejor del edificio; después se dedicaron a crear un mapa de los alrededores (El bosque, el pueblo) e incluso del mismo Hotel; de a paso les dio la oportunidad de conocer el poblado, el tipo de gente que habitaba (Que por cierto era muy simpática) y reconocer el local donde se encontrarían con Red Rum en la noche; luego tomaron un descanso, almorzando en el pequeño restaurante del pueblo y retomaron su trabajo nada mas que esta vez se dedicaron a esconder el armamento en lugares claves y marcarlos cada uno en su mapa; también acordaron marcar rutas de escape y lugares de encuentro en caso de que se tuvieran que separar.

Y así la noche cayo, y ambos se preparaban para su reunión con el informante…

- Según lo que nos dijeron el lugar estará muy concurrido……por lo que habrá que disparar primero al aire, para que los civiles se asusten y salgan, evitando herir inocentes….-Aclaro Leon, a su compañera.

- También hay que considerar salidas de emergencia……lo que mas nos conviene al llegar al lugar es inspeccionar las posibles salidas…- Propuso Claire.

- Bien pensado….no hay que olvidarnos de eso………- Mira la hora- Ya es hora….- Se acomoda la pistola- No hay que olvidar que también puede haber otros implicados en esto………mira todo rostro sospechoso…

- Enterado……

- Bien…..vamos…

Y parten rumbo a su destino.

El lugar era como una especie de bodega abandonada….pero de abandonada no tenia nada, en el lugar parecía haber mas gente de la que había en el pueblo…..es como si el mismo se hubiera multiplicado por tres; no solo eso….la conducta de las personas era otra también….todos vestidos de forma sugerente…a pesar del frió….y mirándose unos a otros, tampoco faltaban las parejas besuqueándose en una esquina y el grupo de amigos medio borrachos.

Una mujer vestida con calzas negras y un saco rojo vino, miraba a todos lados disimuladamente, en busca de su objetivo, mientras tomaba una copa de Brandy……Si…se trataba de Ada Wong que venia con el mismo objetivo que Leon y Claire……información……En eso vio a un sujeto con la misma descripción que Wesker le dio, Capucha Roja que le tapaba todo el cuerpo a excepción de un brazo vendado. Un fuerte escalofríos paso por la espalda de la mujer cuando el individuó volteo a verla por un segundo…."Mmmm….ese tipo es muy raro…con razón Wesker me dijo que lo evitara…..", Ada dejo propina en el mostrador y se decidió dar un vuelta por el lugar, en busca de un rostro sospechoso o un acontecimiento extraño… "…ya ves a ver que en el momento indicado…" aquellas palabras aun incomprendidas de su superior le insito a aun mas en su búsqueda…

Por otro lado Claire y Leon parecían mas estar evitando que algún descarado/a se acerque al otro, que buscar al individuo. Ambos eras personas atractivas para el sexo opuesto y no pasaba de ser percibidos por los demás….y menos en aquel lugar donde la hormona estallaba; incluso Leon se atrevió a tomar a Claire del brazo cuando un sujeto flaco y pálido le susurro un "hola preciosa" a la pelirroja. Después de un rato de andar buscando, decidieron separarse para abarcar mas espacio.

Claire miraba atentamente, a todos en el lugar, aunque se le hacia un poco difícil con medio mundo acosándola…….en eso lo vio….el hombre de la Capucha y la venda….tal como dijo Leon; empujando a la gente con algo de brusquedad, llego hasta el hombre y toco su caído hombro para llamar su atención…....Una sensación de horror corrió por el cuerpo de la chica, en el momento que lo toco…… "Esto no es humano….." se dijo; mas muy tarde….el hombre volteo a verla, mientras su vendaje caía al suelo, mostrando un viscoso tentáculo, que rápidamente la tomo del cuello; tan solo dándole tiempo a gritar……

Leon busca de igual manera que Claire, inspeccionando cada rostro del lugar, cuando vio algo que le detuvo el corazón por un segundo…….solo conocía a una mujer que tuviera esos ojos y ese corte de cabello…. "¿Ada?" se pregunto "¿Pero que hace aquí?" estaba apunto de seguir a la mujer para aclarar sus dudas, cuando un grito llamo su atención…… "Esa voz…… ¡Claire!" Sin más corrió hacia donde escucho el grito lanzando dos disparos a aire, para despejar a ala multitud y localizar más rápido a su amiga…..

Continuara..............

Espero que les guste y me despido hasta la proxima.....

Ahhhh y por cierto.....Pily-Chan, me encato tu Fic de Encuentros Inesperados XD.......ya lo habia leido hace tiempo.......lo qeu pasa es que ya lo habias terminado cuando lo lei.....jeje, y me parecio tonto dejar un Review :P


	4. El informante, parte 2

**Hola! Tanto tiempo...No saben cuanto lo lamento, es que me pude a escribir otro Fic, y me olbide completamente de este...ademas anduve super opcupara y no tuve tiempo para escreibir...de verdad lo lamento un monton...no tengo palabras que me justifiquen...-.-**

**Lo unico que puedo hacer es prometerles que no volvera a ocurrir y escribir con mas frecuencia...**

**Bueno lo los voy a hacer esperar mas con mi palabrerio y aca esta el Capitulo**

**Resident Evil no me pertenece (Pertenece a Capcom) yo tan solo soy una fanatica que gasta su tiempo libre para escribir de tan asombrosa historia y personajes...**

Capitulo 4: El informante, parte 2.

Claire tenia ambas manos en el tentáculo, intentándolos de apartar con toda la fuerza que tenía, cada vez sufriendo más la falta de aire, y la fuerza de la viscosa extremidad; en momentos pensó en utilizar un brazo para tomar su arma, pero la fuerzo con la que apretaba su cuello, Claire era consciente que si dejaba de ejercer toda su fuerza en el tentáculo, aunque fuera solo un segundo, este de seguro quebraría el cuello; pero también sabía que no podría aguantar por mucho mas… "Leon, ¿dónde demonios estas? Te necesito…" Pensó desesperada.

Por otro lado, Leon, trataba de llegar con su amiga lo antes posible, pero con todo el amontonamiento de gente tratando de salir por la puerta, le estaba siendo imposible, ni siquiera podía ver donde estaba Claire, lo único que hacía era ir en contra de la corriente. Desde arriba, en las vigas de la luces de baile, se encontraba Ada, observando toda la situación desde las alturas… "Je, tal como suponía mandaron a Leon para esta misión…lo que de verdad no me esperaba era a la ratita Redfield, pobrecita su misión ha sido particularmente corta" Pensó con malicia.

Pero en eso un disparo más interrumpió los pensamientos de los tres. El monstro se quejo en voz alta, y soltó el cuello de la chica; la gente por fin se disperso por completo y Leon corrió con libertad, lo más rápido que podía, hacia su amiga. Ada se sorprendió por el disparo, no había sido Leon, quien disparo a la criatura…entonces, ¿Quién fue?, la mujer de rojo inspecciono el lugar lo más rápido que pudo, pero no había nadie allí, excepto por la poca gente aun amontonada en la puerta, todas claramente aterradas, en eso lo vio, un hombre de mediana edad, con un largo saco marrón oscuro de cuero, y botas negras, cabello grasiento castaño oscuro, barba de unos cuantos días y ojos negros, una sonrisa socarrona adornaba su rostro, la está mirando, Ada lo sabia…ese era el verdadero informante, y el que había disparado a la deforme criatura.

No perdió un segundo y con la rapidez que subió a las vigas, bajo y se dirigió a la salida, en búsqueda del hombre.

Mientras que Leon y Claire, estaban en un terrible problema, Red Rum.

Claire aun sufría las repercusiones de su agresor, león hacia lo posible por apartar a la chica del ataque del monstro el cual ya se había recuperado del repentino disparo. Leon se escondió temporalmente debajo de la barra con Claire en sus brazos.

¿Te encuentras bien Claire?- Pregunto preocupado con la chica aun en brazos.

(Tosió fuertemente) Estoy bien…por suerte…. no paso a mayores- Dice agitada, pero con una sonrisa.

El iba a contestar con el mismo gesto, cuando un grito de Claire, lo puso en alerta.

¡Leon, cuidado!

Tarde el mostro, el cual estaba subido a la barra, y con el tentáculo golpeo fuertemente Leon en la costilla, mandándolo fuera de la barra en el brutal golpe. En acto reflejo Claire saco su arma y le disparo directo en la cara, tres veces, lo que le dio el tiempo suficiente para llegar con el adolorido Leon.

¡Leon! ¿¡Te encuentras bien!- Pregunto tocando suavemente donde el monstro ataco.

¡Ough! Estoy bien, aunque creo que me rompió una costilla es bastardo pega fuerte…mucho más fuerte que otro que enfrentado… ¡Cuidado ahí viene!, Separémonos…- Advierte Leon, ella simplemente asiente.

Y saltando de una mesa a otro que había allí, disparaba un poco más a Red Rum, que parecía agrandarse gradualmente. Mientras que la pelirroja lo distraía, Leon corrió a la barra tomo un par de botellas de gran cantidad de alcohol las destapo con su cuchillo y con el mismo rompió las mangas de su chaleco en varios trozos de telas que introdujo en el pico de la botella. En eso busco el encendedor entre sus ropas, pero por más que busco no lo encontró.

Encendedor, encendedor…. ¿¡donde demonios lo puse!- Protesto nervioso- ¡Claire! ¿¡Tienes encendedor!

Su compañera volteo a su derecha para mirar a su amigo a pesar del problema en que se encontraba, ya que estar en medio de una pista de baile con un asqueroso monstro biogenético no era la mejor situación para distraerse.

¡Si!

¡Excelente pásamelo, rápido!

Claire metió su mano en bolsillo para tomar su encendedor, pero Red Rum aprovechó su falta de atención y cazo su tobillo izquierdo, elevándola a 3 metro del suelo, y para colmo dada vuelta, y con su pistola y encendedor en el suelo.

¡Mierda!- Protesto entre dientes.

El rubio miro alarmado la situación, analizando con velocidad la mejor forma de salir de ella, su mirada se desvió al techo y entonces las vio, las pesadas luces de la pista de baile, justo encima de Red Rum.

¡Claire, cúbrete los ojos!- Ordeno, y con dos precisos disparos tiro abajo las luces que como predijo cayeron encima de encapuchado.

Ya libre lo primero que hizo la Redfield, fue pasarle el encendedor al Agente y alejarse de la criatura lo más que pudo en los pocos segundos en los que Leon tomo el encendedor, prendió los tajos en las botellas y se las tiro al "informante", que instante se prendió fuego, y daba un grito de dolor.

Mientras tanto, Ada seguía al misterioso hombre de tapado, que se detuvo enfrente a una casa de campo a unos 2 kilómetros del pueblo.

Je, je….la estaba esperando señorita Wong, imagino que usted es la empleada de Wesker, ¿no?

Prefiero el término "Socia".

Ja, ja…- Se rio en voz ronca- Eres tal como me dijo mi jefe, ja, ja.

Basta de estupideces, tu eres el verdadero informante….Murder ¿No es así?

Así es preciosa…

Pues no tengo toda la noche, dame la información- Exigió.

(Sonríe) Tranquila relájate, yo solo te diré quien tiene lo que necesitas y donde y en qué momento lo puedes encontrar.

¿Me estás diciendo que tú no eres el informante?- Pregunto con una ira creciente en su cuerpo.

No, yo solo estoy diciendo que mi jefe no se arriesga a ir a un lugar con un señuelo de Deckjazz, eso es todo…

Así que, esto de la reunión del informante fue toda una mentira para…

Si eliminar a los que se interponen en sus planes, ósea tú… y tus amiguitos del gobierno.

¿Y por que los ayudaste?

La misma razón por la cual mi jefe esa dispuesto a ayudarte a ti… Los planes de Deckjazz no nos favorecen querida….

Hm…Y ustedes esperan que hagamos el trabajo sucio…- Cisio, ya enfadada

Nosotros no pretendemos eliminar a ese psicópata, solo que él se interpone en nuestros propios intereses, y sería mejor si él no existiera.

Je, je, le aviso que yo no pretendo matar a ese sujeto…

Lo sabemos, pero tu objetivo perturban los suyos, lo que es muy bueno para nosotros.

(Lo mira desconfiada) No sé qué es lo que pretenden tú y tu jefe; pero lo que si se es que requiero de esa información para hacer mi trabajo, es así que no perdamos más tiempo y dime donde encuentro al verdadero informante.

Je, mañana al atardecer, encontraras un zorro, con una botella de Gin; en el bosque, afuera de una posada, conocida como la posada de la Sra. Vinográdov…(Se pone un sombrero) Hasta pronto Señorita Wong- Y se marcha sin decir una palabra más.

"¿Un zorro con una botella de Gin?...Como odio cuando la gente habla en metáforas; ¿Por qué carajo nadie me dice las cosas directamente y punto?" Piensa con fastidio, y regresa a su guarida.

Parece estar muerto ya… ¿Tu qué crees Leon?- Dice mirando a la figura aun humante.

Así parece, lo mejor es deshacernos de él antes de cause más problemas- Toma unas cortinas del lugar y con eso toma a la quemada criatura.

Espera un minuto- Saca un frasco y una pinza; y con la última quita un pedazo de su machucado brazo.

(Sonríe) Bien pensado Claire…- La felicita- Ahora ayúdame con esto.

Los dos juntos con mucho esfuerzo acarearon lo que quedaba del monstro hasta un campo cercano donde pudieron terminar de prenderlo fuego. Después de media hora, seguros de que ya no había más que cenizas, apagaron el fuego y volvieron al hotel, agotados.

Una vez solos en su cuarto pudieron hablar tranquilos sobre lo ocurrido.

Leon, quítate su chaleco y remera.

La mira con los ojos completamente abiertos de sorpresa… "¿Me está diciendo que me desnude?... ¡Claire!" Piensa sintiendo como lentamente sus mejillas se enrojecían. Por otro lado su amiga simplemente bufa, al suponer lo que su compañero tenía en mente en esos momentos.

Es para ver tu herido…depravado…

Leon suspira de alivio, y se golpea mentalmente por su estupidez, como pudo pensar por unos segundos que Claire quería algo así con él. Se quito su vestimenta superior dejando al descubierto su torneado cuerpo y se sienta en la cama, donde Claire comenzó a examinar su herida.

Mmmm…parece que por suerte solo fue un moretón y no llego a romper una costilla.- Murmuro en tono serio.

Mis costillas se salvaron pero de vuelta se me rompió mi campera favorita…. ¿Me pregunto cuantas más me tendré que comprar como esa?- Bromeo para aligerar el pesado ambiente.

Je, je, por lo menos la puedes usar de chaleco…

No es lo mismo, ¿cuántos chalecos de cuero has visto?- Sigue el juego con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa, al ver que la menor de los Redfield todavía le dirigía la mirada.

Después de eso cayo un incomodo silencio, que fue roto por la quebrada voz de Claire.

¿Por qué siempre los demás terminan heridos por culpa mía?- Susurra con tristeza.

Sabes que no ha sido tu culpa….

No… (Lo mira por primera vez desde el ataque de Red Rum) ¿¡Y lo de Steve!- Una lagrima caía por su rostro- ¡Por salvarme la vida el sacrifico las suya!- Grito de dolor- Solo porque no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a los que amo…siempre termino siendo yo la salvada…- Baja la cabeza nuevamente.

Leon la mira con pesar, nunca había visto así a Claire…tan débil, ella siempre había sido una mujer fuerte, nunca en todos sus años de amistad la había visto llorar, por más dura que fuera la situación; ahora ella estaba sacando toda su amargura afuera, y lo único que el podía hacer en ese momento era abrazarla y susurrarle confortantes palabras al oído…

Claire, eres la mujer más fuerte y protectora que he visto en mi vida, si tú piensas que no puedes proteger a los que amas estas muy equivocada…que hay de Sherry o de la otra pequeña que salvaste en el aeropuerto, o incluso yo….te puedo asegurar que si no fuera por ti, nunca habría salido de Racoon City…

(Se aferra con fuerza al agente) Y yo sin ti tampoco habría sobrevivido ni dos segundos en Racoon City…

Y así es como estuvieron por un rato, bajo el reconfortante abrazo del otro, hasta que el sueño los venció…

**Espero que les guste, nuevamente, mis mas sinceras disculpas...**


End file.
